Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display device generally includes a first substrate that includes a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second substrate that includes a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the first and second substrates. A liquid crystal display device displays an image by changing the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer according to an electric field formed between each of the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. A liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of pixels, each of which includes the pixel electrode.
Recently, a liquid crystal display device has been developed that can display a three-dimensional image as well as a two-dimensional image, which requires more image information to be provided to a user. This in turn requires driving a pixel more rapidly as compared to a pixel in a conventional display.